


Words not to be said

by Lumituomi



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, Getting Together, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumituomi/pseuds/Lumituomi
Summary: Explosion in mission and Clint finds out he has gotten an unexpected ability.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 82





	1. I

As soon as he stops coughing his lungs out cacophony fills his head and drops him down on his knees. He covers his ears, but commotion doesn’t get any lower. Clint Barton is proud to be Avenger, proud to be Hawkeye, known not to be taken down easily, but right now he feels all the vulnerability of being human. Voices fill his head, making impossible to concentrate.

(Hawkeye?) (Merida? What happened?) “Hawkeye, status!” (Clint?) (Is he hurt? He can’t be hurt! He has no permission to get hurt.) (Clint, dammit you idiot.) (Didn’t saw him get hurt, how did I not saw it…) (CUPID! CUPID HURT?)

“Hawkeye. Can you hear me?” Voice breaks thru bustle in his head. Familiar voice he hangs to.

“Nat?”

“Yeah.” Relief is clearly heard from red-haired woman’s voice, but it barely submerges noises in his head. “Are you okay, Clint?”

“Dizzy. Too much voices.”

(Damn you Spiderlady, tell us already if he’s hurt!) (He seems fine, I suppose Widow would tell us if he’s hurt…) (Cupid too silent.) (Please Clint, you have to stop scaring us like that.) “Hang on. You can take your aids off as soon as we leave this place.” Natasha Romanov, Black Widow, lays her hand on his shoulder for few seconds.

(Should we get him out? Iron man could take him, if needed.) (What’s wrong with him? He don’t go down easily… is he injured? Did the earpieces break? I have to get him better stuff.) (Why Cupid no speak?) (There's no visual injuries, maybe he just electrocuted his ears… good thing this is done.) (Fuck you Captain, you won't survive bullet in your head…)

“Cap! Look out!”

Captain America turns, scans his roundabouts and lets his shield fly. It knocks off a man with rifle, ready to plant a bullet to Avenger's head.

(Woah!) (The hell? How did he see that?) (Okay, all fine, at least his vision is still good. And his looks.) (Uh, looks like I once again own my life to him.) (God, I hate the transforming. Easy there, I know you are worried, I'll check him out...) (He does not look good… but Bruce would tell is he needs to be transferred fast.) (Clint?) “Clint. Do you hear me?”

 _Bruce. So Hulk is gone._ _Jade Jaws sounded worried for him. Why would Hulk be worried?_ “Ye… yeah. Just dizzy. Too much voices around.”

“Lets get you to plane so I can check you out for good. And take your aids off.”

“Okay.”

(What the heck? Legolas getting soft?) (I should let Iron man check compound first, but he seems too focused to Hawkeye. Maybe Widow can do it, before agents get in?) (For heavens sake, Stark… focus! We have work to do!) (This is not good, Clint is too silent…) (What is wrong with Cupid? Cupid not as Cupid is.)

“I’m fine Jolly Green, just a bit shaken.” He misses the confused look good doctor Banner casts him as he leads his staggering team-mate to their plane.

  
  


Flight home is event-less, as usual. Except everyone seems to be blabbering their mouth out and Clint can't get a moment to rest. Bruce is humming, Natasha is flying but it does not stop her chatting in Russia, complaining how Clint should be more careful, and Steve Rogers is still in Captain America-mode, going over the mission and how he could make next one more efficient with less injuries. Thank god Iron man took his private suit-flight home, Stark adding his endless chatter to clutter would have turned Clint murderous even he usually loved listening billionaire-genius babble his mind out. He reaches for his ears, but doctor's hand stops him. 

“Clint, stay still,” Bruce says softly.

“Okay, can you tell them to shut up? Or get my aids off.”

“Who should shut up?”

“Nat and Cap,” Clint says barely stopping himself to do an eye roll. “Their blabbering makes my head hurt.”

“Their… blabbering?” (No good, no good at all… damn, I must anesthetize him, even he hates it…)

“You bet I hate it. It makes me groggy for a long time!”

Bruce goes all silent. Then… (Yaa Kundendu tushaara haaradhavalaa, yaa shubhravastraavrithal…)

“What the heck is that?”

“Just an Indian folk song. Relax now.” And Bruce keeps singing as he presses needle to Clint’s arm. Narcotics start to dim his thoughts, but even then one goes on. _Indian songs are funny, you don't need to open your mouth when singing them..._

  


**** **** ****

  


Clint wakes head heavy and disoriented. Lights are bright, but when he struggles his eyes open, he sees lilac roof. So not SHIELD infirmary but Tower’s medicare. Specially the room Stark has set as his personal infirmary room. Painted with purple and lilac. That's nice. Even his head is buzzing.

(Hey.)

“Nat?”

(That's me, Yastreb. How are you feeling?)

“I'll live. Still bit dizzy but it might be drugs Bruce stuffed me with.”

(You hate to be put to sleep.)

“It always leaves me disoriented for a long time.”

(Yeah… Yastreb, what happened in compound before you got out?)

“Dunno. There was those scientist running to one direction and guards running other direction and then small explosion.” Clint burrows his brows. Is he missing something? “There was gas.”

(Gas? What kind of gas?)

“None I recognized. Nothing dangerous I suppose, I’m here right?” Clint casts as charming smile as he can muster to Natasha, trying to keep his nervousness down. “Why? Something wrong? Please, don't tell me I have turned to some pink monster!”

(You are as handsome as usual, and Bruce said you are physically fine. Just… to make sure: Clint, can you look at me and answer my questions?)

“Sure. Shoot.”

(What’s your favorite color?)

“That's a stupid question from you, Tasha,” Clint answers with an eye-roll. “Purple, of course.”

(Why did you save me back then?)

“I thought you deserve a chance. As I had,” Clint states but gets more nervous. Natasha is too serious so something must be very wrong. Has he turned turquoise or something? Grew tentacles? “Nat? What’s going on?”

(Clint.) And now Natasha looks straight at him, eyes bright and mouth tightly closed. (You don’t have your earpieces. And I have not said a word. So how do you know what I am talking about?)

“Wha… but…”

  
  



	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reality hits hard, but Clint swims along the tide with help of Natasha.

_No, this can't be real,_ Clint thinks, but deep in his mind, he knows it’s the only explanation that explains all he’d been thru lately.

“This can’t be real.”

(Believe me, this is very real.) And Natasha smiles serene.

So telepathy? Like professor Xavier? Christ, how did the old man keep his head clear in that mess of thoughts? Should he be asking for lesson how to live thru all that noise of unsaid words? Aww, what a mental image, he sitting beside desk when bald professor tells like a good teacher how to handle this new superpower of his? Gah, he never did well with teachers who thought they were better than he. Not that Xavier might be okay, being mutant and so, born with that. But telepathy was not something Clint was born with, so it might disappear after a while. But meantime… “Are my aids somewhere?”

(On the table.)

“Great.” Clint stuffs purple aids on and casts Natasha a pegging look. “I already have a raging headache, so… try talking, Nat, please.”

“Okay,” Natasha chirps. “So, what now?”

“What you mean ‘what now’?”

“Well, you got new talent, we have no idea how long it might last, but you know the second Fury finds out, you are doomed to listen thoughts of every agent in base.”

“Yeah, he’s kind of paranoid about moles…”

“When SHIELD doctors find out, they want a sample. But where from? They might try to pull one from your air cells. Think of that, thick needle to your lungs...”

“Yuck!”

“If Rogers finds out you can read minds, he’ll drag you along to prison, to interrogate Hydra members to find information. All those dump cells and nasty thoughts of the inmates.”

“It’s… kind of understandable that Steve wants all data he can get.”

“When Stark finds out, he locks you out of his lab. You would not be able to listen his blabbering anymore.”

“Aww no! Not that! I love his blabbering.”

“I know.” Now Natasha is grinning. That is scary.

“Aww crap.” Clint stares the roof for long silent minutes. Natasha, as well as Clint, was trained to mute their mind if needed. It was for being questioned to get information off them, as thinking about something made you receptive to slip it out, even you knew you should not. Like someone is told not to think about elephant dancing in pink tutu. One second and boom, what is that one thinking about? Elephant dancing in pink tutu.

“You could try convince Bruce not to tell others. Give you time to… flush the gas off,” Natasha suggests.

“You think he would?”

“Well, you can try,” Natasha shrugs. “Tell him it’s fading already.”

“Will you be around,” Clint asks. “In case I fail, you can charm him to co-operate.”

Clint giggles as Natasha fails to keep her thoughts in line – she so felt comfortable with Clint that she did not do the best she could hiding her thoughts – and lets Clint hear (How? By kissing him?)

“That would work.”

“Or…” Natasha looks Clint like she wants to rip him to pieces. “You could tell him about your stupid crush to our household genius and how you wish to know if it’s reciprocated.”

“Nat! I don’t…”

“Pff! I don’t need telepathy to see how you look at him.”

“Nat, please… No crush. Tony is nice, I do like him, he gives me the best toys.”

Natasha’s meaningful rise of eyebrow is disturbed by voice from door. It had to be voice, because Natasha turned to look, instead of staring daringly at Clint. “Sorry, am I disturbing?”

“No, you are more than welcome to interrupt this fruitless conversation,” Clint states as Bruce peeks in. “What’s up, doc?”

“I’d like to take some tests… did Natasha tell you already the diagnose?”

“Some gas causing telepathy? That’s what made my head spinning in plane? And thanks for asking, by the way, I feel better now.”

(No additional voices in your head?)

Clint relaxed a bit. So that was a thought, as Bruce's lips were not moving. “So, what do you need? Pint of my blood?”

“Yes. I took some while you were unconscious, but there was only some slight rises in your blood-work. It’s like the particles has merged to you but we have no chance to find out which values are higher than normal, because we don't have your blood test from moment before you got affected.” (Only way to find something would be getting sample from you lungs by puncture, your pulmonary alveolus might have some of that gas…)

“I’m fine as long as you are not going to puncture my lungs,” Clint says and that causes Bruce to casts a questioning look at him. “Nat said if SHIELD doctors get their hands on me, they would do that.”

Bruce peeks Natasha, who gives him her proud ‘that I did’-smile. “Well, we are going to make sure they won’t get their hands on you. I suggest we keep this between us. We might need to tell Steve and Tony, but…”

“Is that necessary? They would just worry. And I think that stuff is vanishing already.”

(Really? So you are not pulling one on me?) Bruce was grouched over Clint's arm, pulling that sample, so Clint could not see if Bruce’s lips were moving, but the hand Natasha is leaning at is forming ASL letter ‘n’. So he stays still and silent.

“Then I suggest you lay still for another hour or two. And keep nasal cannula on.” Now Natasha’s hand forms ‘y’.

“But I don’t like it,” Clint wails. As Bruce kind of was expecting him to.

Doctor collects his equipment with small smile. “Extra oxygen will help to rinse rest of that nondescript gas off your system.”

“Well then.”

(You are going to run the second he turns his back?)

“It was nice of you to stop by, Nat, but I’m fine and should take a nap, as good doctor suggested,” Clint grins.

Natasha rolls her eyes. (Take vents to some empty room and use door. Stark did renovate air conditioning system here and put bars to vents to keep you put, but there’s other ways to run than vents.)

Clint’s grin gets even wider.

  
  


*** *** *** *** ***

Two minutes from Natasha following Bruce and leaving Clint alone, archer was on the elevator, discussing with AI controlling the tower.

“So, J, where’s everybody?”

“ _Sir is in the workshop and Captain Rogers is in his room.”_

“You think Tony would like pizza? I personally am graving for pizza.”

“ _I think sir shares your addiction to Italian food in common,”_ JARVIS states. _“And he’s always happy to spend time with you_ _whether_ _there is_ _pizza_ _or not_ _.”_

“Are you trying to act like matchmaker too?”

“ _Too, master Clint?”_

“Natasha tried to make me confess having crush to Tony. Stupid of her. I’m not in love with Tony, I do like him but… as a friend, you know.”

“ _As you say, master Clint,”_ AI says and damn if there was not a hint of smugness.

“You two are impossible,” Clint states and, as he had reached common floor, spurts out. He is targeting list of pizza places nearby willing to deliver. On his way there, he practically runs to Thor. That meeting got strong arms around him and to be lifted feet upwards in tight hug.

“Brother Hawk," Thor bellows. "So good to see you! Are you well?”

“Uh. Ah, yeah. Just fine.”

“Great. I heard you had some unfortunate mishap with mysterious substance when in mission. Are you over it now?”

“Yeah, I’m great. Nothing to worry about.”

“Good," Thor states and slaps Clint to shoulder, almost making him fall face first to floor. "So, would you like to challenge me with the marvelous box of x?”

“Maybe later, I was thinking ordering pizza. I suppose you would want some?”

“Ah, the cuisine of bread along tomato and cheese. Most certainly would I like some and more. As would good Captain too, would you?”

“Pizza?” Sudden voice on door startles Clint. Some spy he was, not noticing Steve entering the room. “Yes, I’d love to. Hey Clint, got released form infirmary? Are you well now?”

“Hi. I’m fine. Splendid. So, three big meat-lovers and two big pepperonis for you and Thor to share and two pepperonis for me and Tony? Two vegans for Bruce and Nat?”

“Sounds good.” Steve crashes to chair near Thor, who had spread his form on couch. (It’s great to have Clint back. Tony was driving us crazy, he was so worried. He seemed to think Clint got plague or something.)

“Brother Hawk,” Thor asks as Clint got the order thru and was given ETA of delivery. “Would you like to go meet brother Anthony? I heard he has been worried about your well-being? I'll make sure your pizzas will be delivered there.”

“That sounds great, thanks Thor. See you later.”

“Until we meet,” Thor cheers as Clint sprints off and turns to Steve. “Captain Steve, what was the substance I heard brother Hawk was exposed?”

“I don’t know for sure. Nothing serious I suppose, as Bruce has already released him.”

“And you think brother Hawk would have stayed willingly in sanctuary of infirmary unless he was chained to bed?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments?


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even one tries his hardest, truth is bound to come out...

(Hey you, shook me all night long…) Clint grins as he gets down to labs. Tony was singing, AC/DC as usual. Too bad he did that rarely, Clint liked Tony’s singing. Then he realized that there was no music. So he was hearing Tony’s singing in his mind. Doors to lab were soundproof, but apparently not telepathy-proof. But glass was transparent, so Clint could see Tony swaying along music, clearly getting nothing done as he was lost in the music. That was adorable and Clint did not want to disturb him. Then Tony was humming another song. (Tonight… I wanna give it all to you…) Ah. That was KISS, Clint realized, ‘I was made for lovin’ you’.

“Hey, J, mind to let him know I’m here?”

“ _Certainly, master Clint.”_

That he does, and Tony stops immediately and turns to Clint. “Hey! Clint! Escaped from Bruce’s tender care? You okay?” (Got us worried there. I hate to be worried of you.)

“I’m fine,” Clint grins. So Tony was worried? “Thought if you would be able to take a break. Ordered some pizza and Thor said he’ll deliver them here.”

(Pizza? Yes, yes of course I would take a break for pizza. And you. Thor’s back already? I thought he said he’ll take some time solving that what ever problem he had...)

“So?” Clint watched Tony's lips intensively, just to see if he was talking or only thinking. That was not left unnoticed.

“Trying to read my lips? Are your aids malfunctioning?” Tony tries to peek Clint’s ears like he could see the aids doing something they shouldn’t. Or not doing something they should.

Oh yes, that would work for his benefit… “Yeah, a bit I suppose.”

“Let me see. Come on, gimme.” Tony makes grabby hand. “Are they glitching? Missing words? Messing words?” (I really need make him better ones... these are better than the shit SHIELD offered but I can make them so much better. Oo, I could connect JARVIS to them! So I could keep track on him.)

“Um… messing words?”

“Well then, I have an idea what to…” (do for these. Just a fast fix, but then I’m making him new ones.) “Oh? Thor?”

Clint also turns to look as Thor steps to workshop, carrying two flat boxes. “Hello, brother Anthony. Here is your part of order brother Hawk made from bakery making these delicious Italian cuisine of flat breads. JARVIS was kind enough to call others to common rooms so you can have some privacy.” That was delivered with a wink towards Clint. Clint tries his hardest not to roll his eyes. Has everyone gone nuts?

“Thank you Thor. You better get up before Steve devours your part too.”

“I was told by good doctor Bruce that if he does so, he might be confronted by our big green fellow.” Thor grins. “Even I keep on clashing with him, I like to think marvelous Hulk is a friend too.”

“We all have place in Hulk’s big, green and soft heart,” Clint states smiling.

“You specially,” Tony chimes in. “Have you not heard how he goes restless if his Cupid is not in his sight? He worries about you.” (He too. You make me worried when you run those action hero stunts of yours. You have no suit to protect you, you should be more wary out there.)

“Well, until we see again, my friends.” Thor leaves with a wave of hand. Tony sets box on his knees and starts wolfing pizza when Clint stops for a moment. He had just remembered hearing Hulk as he was lead to plane by Bruce. So Bruce still had mind of Hulk, even he was not in form of Hulk? So Hulk was able to communicate even being pushed back? As being Bruce and being Hulk were not exclusive. Clint startles as Tony pushes box closer to him.

“Where did you go?” (Is he really fine or did he just escape from Bruce in middle of check-out?)

“Sorry. I… uh… Bruce gave me some anesthetize and it always leaves me bit dizzy.”

“That stuff is mean,” Tony agrees. (I hate that too. I need my brains, dulling them out with medics is just crime against inventing. Right. Clint’s aids. I should make some upgrades like connecting JARVIS to them. It would be like he had comms all the time, but would he think it’s too much and what if he don't want to be connected to JARVIS all the time like he would have some privacy I wonder if he is seeing someone Natasha said he is single but maybe he’s got eyes to someone what is he expecting from relationship, for sure not an old man with nightlight embedded to chest, he deserves better anyway but he could use some armor even it would be shame to cover those biceps I don't want him to get killed in my guard.)

Oh how much Clint loves listening Tony when he is concentrated to something, even he is stuffing pizza like he is trying to break a record on eating it. Tomato sauce is running along his fingers so he has to stop eating for a moment and suck them clean. That is a sight that gives Clint thoughts of something less… food related activities. “Easy there, Tones. Swallow and breath.” _Did I just say swallow?_

(Wanna know what I would love to swallow?)

Clint has sudden difficulties to breath as he has his mouth full of pizza. Tony tenses.

(Did I say that out loud?) One look to Clint's red face as he tries to catch his breath after almost choking on his pizza, makes Tony nervous. Did he really? (Oh fuck, I did say it out loud, shit, I ruined it all, how did I not notice I was talking, why did JARVIS stop me before I… aww, damn, now he knows I want to throw him to bed and start with kissing him breathless and then…) Tony is too busy panicking to notice Clint drops his half-eaten pizza slice back to box and leans closer. Tony’s mind comes to screeching halt as Clint presses his lips against sauce-stained ones of Tony’s.

  
  


Kissing Tony is nice, Clint decides. Kissing Tony is sweet and tastes like pepperoni and tomato and cheese with slight addition of coffee and motor oil. Tony too likes kissing, specially kissing Clint. It’s so nice he wants to go on and on, but as he tries to narrow distance between them, he unintentionally pushes box on his knees off. Clint automatically reaches for it and tries to catch it, only pulling it to orbit that lands last slices to his chest, spreading cheese and sauce to his shirt. For a moment archer just stares the mess. “Aww, shirt.”

(Oh, you better take it off… oh yeah, you definitely need to take it off!)

“Nah, I’m not wasting outright good pizza,” Clint states catching and stuffing last slices to his mouth. For a while he looks like greedy chipmunk, trying to chew all he’s got and that looks so adorable Tony wants to kiss him again. The feeling stays even Clint pulls his shirt off and wipes his mouth on it. “Can we now get back to kissing?”

“I’d love to, but…” Tony turns to look at his overflowing desk. (Damn, this is not fun when he can't hear me. Maybe he could wait a while? It would not take long to fix those babies.) “Let me fix these first.”

 _Aww…_ _that’s just too sweet of him._ “Okay. I suppose can wait.”

“I'll be right back.” Tony turns and seemingly forgets Clint. (Where’s Phillips one? I’m going to need the small welder, wonder if I could shrink that piece, I would be able to add some isolation there, how about resistor here...)

*** *** *** *** ***

Clint jerks awake not knowing for a moment where he is and why. It takes a second to realize he had fallen asleep at Tony’s couch in his workshop, but he has no idea how long he had slept. Tony is still sitting beside his desk, working with something. Wondering if genius had finished tinkering his aids, Clint stretches and twitches as something cracks in his back.

“Hey, Tones. Wassup?”

“Hmh? Oh. Right.” (Ah, he’s awake…) “Done.” He throws hearing aids to Clint, not even looking if he catches them.

 _What now?_ “Tony?”

“You know,” Tony begins as Clint clicks his aids on. “While you slept, I had a view to interesting recording. You do know JARVIS records everything here happens? With voice?”

Tony has a certain tone he uses when he talks to person he despises, and tone he uses now, sounds scarily too much like that. Clint gets nervous.

“I also took a look at information Bruce made about your visit in infirmary,” continues, tapping his keyboard.

“Tony…”

“He said you have been exposed to some gas causing you ability of telepathy. He said it had evaporated, but seems like it was not true. I think you deliberately lied about that and still have that ability.” Tony turns back facing Clint. (Is there any other explanation how you knew what I was thinking even I did not say a word?)

“Tony…”

“JARVIS. Repeat my last audible words.”

“ _Oh. Right. Done. You know,”_ sophisticated voice repeats and Clint feels his blood freezing.

“Tones, I…”

“Get the hell out of my lab. Now.”


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is pissed and Clint depressed. And mission is coming...

“I ruined everything,” Clint states as he crashes couch on living-room he and Natasha share. Natasha, occupying other end of couch with book and blanket, rises her eyebrow a fourth of inch more than she usually would. She doesn’t say a word, she doesn’t need to. She knows all she has to do is wait. “I went to see Tony and we had pizza and he… was thinking something and I almost choked to my pizza and he thought how he wanted to kiss me and…” Clint shrugs. “I kissed him.”

Natasha waits patiently, finger holding place where she was left on her book, eyes on Clint who seems to forgotten he had cast his t-shirt off and sports only on infirmary’s sweatpants.

“Then he was saying he wants to fix my aids and thought how it would not be fun if I could not hear him and… I fell asleep. And he checked recordings and Bruce’s notes and… found out.”

Natasha sighs. “And he was pissed that you were invading his privacy.”

“Extremely.”

“And what are you going to do now?”

“Ask Fury if he has a long mission far, far from here?”

“Yastreb, are you going to run?”

“Rather that than facing Tony’s wraith,” Clint mutters. “You know he can make my living pure hell! Remember when I pulled that coffee prank on him?”

“Oh right.” Natasha’s face lightens with sudden smile. “He looked so adorable wearing nothing but his jeans and coffee.”

“I had no warm shower for a month! And my coffeemaker kept on making chamomile-tea. Not to mention all I could watch was wedding-dress shows and Spanish telenovelas. Well,” Clint stops to think. “They did good for my Spanish, but you got the point, Tash? He can hold grudge for a long time for a joke, think what he would do now?”

“JARVIS? Has Tony given any orders to hamper Clint's live here?”

“ _Well, miss Romanov, I was ordered to set temperature o_ _f_ _his shower to cold for indefinite time. Also his privileges on entertainment devices have been revoked. As well as elevators.”_

Clint groans. “Fuck, I'll have tights like concrete in few days if I have to run stairs!”

“ _Your tights already gain attention on everyone, but your statement is righteous. The coffeemakers will from this moment only give you cold water,”_ JARVIS states. _“And oh, captain Rogers wants to talk to you.”_

“Fuck. I bet next one is Fury who locks me in.”

“Don't make a mountain of a mole hill,” Natasha says, patting Clint’s bare shoulder. “JARVIS, let good captain in.”

“Natasha.” Steve nods shortly to red-haired spy before he casts his determined look at Clint. Even in his button-up and dress pants, Steve succeed to look like he is in the middle of military parade. “Hawkeye, I was informed that you have been giving false intel about your condition after last mission.”

“Aww, shit. So, which one was it? Tony or Bruce?”

“Stark was pretty pissed of you but he did not say more than you’re a filthy liar,” Steve verbalizes. “But doctor Banner gave me your records from infirmary. So the gas you breathed in compound gave you ability to read people’s minds?” (So what am I thinking now?)

“That you are so disappointed to me. And an elephant in pink tutu. Damn Cap, couldn’t you think something original instead of that old joke?”

“Original?” Steve grins. And in a second Clint yips and blushes hard. “Was that original enough for you?”

“Please, stop,” Clint stutters. “Pink’s not my color.”

Natasha, realizing what Steve had been thinking, giggles. “That’s what you get sitting there half naked.”

“Hey, not my fault. Tony… aww. Okay, my fault.”

“Do I want to know what did you do to piss Tony so badly?”

“He kissed him,” Natasha chippers before Clint can form a good lie. Russian assassin smiles widely when Clint casts her a fierce look. Steve sighs.

“And that pissed him off?” (Oh, come on, he's been waiting for that. He could not be mad for you kissing him. Anything but that. He should be thrilled.)

Clint recoils and turns to stare Steve. He would deny it to his last day, but he let out a surprised squeak. “What?”

Steve rolls his eyes. “You guys have been dancing around each other for heaven know how many months. Rhodes made bet of you three months ago. Oh. He said Tony would never take the first step. Does this mean he won?”

“I’m afraid chemical telepathy makes that bet empty,” Natasha surmises as Clint wishes couch to swallow him.

“So what's the situation now?”

“Well, Tony is pissed to Clint not because of kiss, but because he found out Clint had been reading his mind and using information he gained for his own good. Like kissing Tony when he thought about kissing Clint,” Natasha informs Steve. “Now Clint can’t have hot shower or hot coffee – or coffee at all – and X Box is denied too. And elevators.”

“Ah. He’s pissed because you invaded his privacy? Well, I can't blame him, but knowing how you two would otherwise get nowhere, something like that had to happen to get things going.”

“Very true, those two idiots would never…” Natasha's words are overflown by alarm. 

“ _Avengers are needed to assemble,”_ JARVIS announces. _“Miss Romanov, Director Fury needs to speak to you.”_

“Route him to my cell,” Natasha says as she gets up. Steve rushes out. Clint is left to sit and stare after him. He is not so certain he would be needed or even allowed to join then team. Tony for sure would not want him there. 

He gets up slowly and saunters to his bedroom, slumping to bed and sighing. This was not what he had been hoping. 

“ _Master Clint, doctor Banner… uh, he's in already,”_ JARVIS tries to announce Bruce rushing in but fails. Clint remembers he once gave Bruce a permission to pass the locks if needed for medical occasion. So that must be one of them.

(Clint? Still hearing voices?) Bruce does not bother vocalizing his words, just looks at Clint miffed.

“Uh... yeah?”

Bruce brings out small flashlight and shines light to Clint's eyes. (Does it affect your ability to function? Can you shoot, run, fight?)

“I should be even better in fighting, as I could foretell what my opponent is thinking.”

(What does not stop you being an idiot,) Bruce broadcasts listening his lungs with stethoscope. (Stand up, close your eyes, arms horizontal on sides, then touch your nose with one hand, then other. Keep going. Good. I thereby announce you suitable to join the mission.)

“Am I joining the mission?”

“ _Master Clint,”_ JARVIS chimes in. _“Captain Rogers expects you to join them as soon as you can. Miss Romanov wants to inform you that she has already left for her mission.“_

“Uh.”

(Get your gear, we are in rush,) Bruce emits as he rushes out. Leaving Clint stunned for moment before he springs to action. And to his uniform.

*** *** *** *** ***

Clint is last to sneak in the room, and Tony notices him straight away.

“He’s coming? Then I’m not coming.”

“Iron Man,” Steve calls and Clint twitches. That was Captain’s mission-mode voice and it left no room for conversation. “We need you in suit. Black Widow is on other task in this mission. Hawkeye is only one being able to fly jet. Or you can go and explain Director Fury how you let childish arguments affect your ability to work in team.”

Tony is angry, Clint can feel it seething of him. “That was uncalled, Capcicle.”

Steve just crosses his hands on his chest. (Sticks and stones, Stark, sticks and stones, not words.) For a moment two men stare each other. Then Tony groans.

“Okay. I’ll play along.” (But don't you expect me to forgive you this...) face-plate slides on and silents Tony's voiceless bantering. Clint startles. He had no idea Tony's suit was equipped with something to block telepathy.

“Good. We'll meet you and Thor at the point. Hawkeye. Let’s get the show going.“


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission gets unexpected action and Clint's new ability turns to be necessary

(Give him time. He’ll come around,) Steve thinks, using opportunity for his good. (I bet he realizes soon how stupid he would be pushing you off, as he’s been trying to get closer. I'll mention him how he would had gotten nowhere without you using the situation to take a change.)

“Thanks Cap,” Clint says absently. His mind is still wrapped on Tony's suit.

(Something wrong?)

“Did you knew Tony's suit can block telepathy? As soon as he closed the face-plate, I could not hear him.”

(Interesting. Thanks for letting me know. So I don't bother asking you what the heck Tony is thinking when he does something borderline nuts.)

Clint giggles. He can't help it. Tony doing something 'borderline nuts' like Steve said was more than usual occasion on mission. Oh. Mission. “So, what are we up to?”

“Some neglected Hydra-base had some unexpected action,” Steve explains, loud this time. “Fury sent Black Widow to secure few places nearby. We’ll meet her there and get some action.”

“Sounds fun.”

(You and fun...)

  
  


“Okay folks. What we have here, is a compound SHIELD suspects has some HYDRA intel and maybe some HYDRA personnel. Thor, you’ll be our air-support. Can you stay up there and not to be seen?”

“He could build a cloud around himself,” Clint suggest. Tony groans.

“Not a bad idea, brother Hawk,” Thor bellows. And swings his hammer to get airborne.

“Bruce, would you stay in the jet for starters? If we need Hulk, I’ll let you know.”

“You do it,” Bruce agrees. He has never been fond of turning to Hulk if there was nothing he could direct their anger to.

“Iron man, if you can log yourself to their security systems… well, do it.”

“So I’m downgraded to low-grade hacker,” Tony mutters. “That’s cold.”

“So... like,” Clint queries. “I’m hot and when I’m not, I’m…”

“Shut. Up.”

(Are you trying to make him fry you with his blasts?)

Clint grins.

“Clint, Natasha, lets get in. Clint, stay high and keep an eye on us. And Tony…”

“I can take care of myself,” Iron Man snaps.

(He acts like a grumpy kid.)

(Excellent act of a grown up, Stark.)

It was an action of team, good action in fact, even Iron Man’s temper didn't make things take other way. Natasha and Steve moved on like well oiled machine, Clint followed on higher, watching and sharing intel as soon as he got it, shooting arrows when he saw it needed. Tony disappeared soon, commenting only when he worked on some computer and set it transmit data to Bruce, who let them know the status of connections. Thor took care of surroundings, informing some people are trying to run from compound.

_“Hawkeye, move out, take those ones?”_

“Consider it done, cap,” Clint grins and moves. Outside is a control tower, and it offers him excellent view to compound but also river nearby. Clint scans the scene, uses his arrows to stop some goons trying to run. He fully relaxes only when Steve leads Natasha out, Iron Man following them after few moments.

“All clear, folks?”

“Yes, this hellhole is clean,” Natasha states. (And it’s inhabits gone to hell.)

“Aww, come on,” Clint grins, remembering a piece of lyric. “Hell ain’t a bad place to be.”

“What?” Steve has no idea, and Clint did not expect him to have. Natasha snickers. And Tony… Tony stands there without any reaction. Or…

(And they say he’s one of most dangerous assassins in the world? That idiot?)

Clint freezes for a moment. Then his brains start working again, going overdrive. “Hey Tin Man. Who made you?”

“What?” (What?)

(Barton, trying to get yourself killed?)

 _“Huh?”_ (What the hell is that clown talking about?)

Clint sends an arrow to fly. It hits Iron Man middle of chest, making him stagger backwards as Clint reaches for EMP-arrows. “That is not Tony!”

Several things happens at once. Steve, his trust to Clint strong enough to act without questions, lets his shield fly. Natasha pulls her guns out as Iron Man lets out two blasts, one towards Steve’s shield, so it ricochets off, other blowing Natasha backwards as blast hits her. Bruce yells something, but none can focus on it as Iron Man gets airborne. Missiles boost out, forcing Clint to seek for cover.

  
  


Steve rushes to get his shield back. Natasha lies still nearby, and Steve's heart aches, as he calls Thor. “Thor! Stop Iron Man, now!” Bruce is yelling something, something that turns to loud howl as Hulk takes the lead. In few moments he would be there, searching for Natasha and going nuts when he sees her unconscious. Things were getting out of hand and badly. Thor descends and directs a thunderbolt towards Iron Man, but it only slows him a bit. Hulk rushes in, stopping beside Natasha’s still body, growling loud.

“Spiderlady! Wake up! Who hurt Spiderlady? Hulk smash!”

“False Iron Man,” Steve informs. Natasha stirs and opens her eyes. “Thank God. Stay still, Natasha, we'll handle this.”

“Hulk smash! Must smash Tin man?!”

“Easy there, big guy.” Hawkeye drops himself down and goes immediately on checking Natasha. “That is not our Tin man, that's fake. And Nat has several broken ribs. You need to cover her. Can you do it, Jolly green? Cap, with me?”

“Right on. Hulk, keep Widow safe.”

 _“What the…”_ the familiar voice coming along as familiar whirl makes them look at opening to compound. Red and gold and then it was airborne, hunting down another sparkling figure. _“Hey you! Red and gold is my franchise! I even got copyrights!”_

“Tony? That you? Who made you?”

 _“Don’t you start too, Capsicle!”_ And small missile shoots from Tony's rocket launcher, making the other Iron Man twisting glumly, barely avoiding being hit.

“That's Tony?”

“Yeah, that's our own Tin man,” Clint grins as he runs off looking for higher place.

 _“Captain Steve,”_ Thor call then. _“The situation confuses me, whom am I to fight with?”_

“Revert yourself, let our Iron Man teach the fake Iron Man a lesson,” Steve suggests. “You can do it, right, Stark?”

 _“What you idiots think I'm doing,”_ comes vexed answer.

“Don't take it personal,” Clint says, as he shoots another arrow. “He can handle this. If not, Thor and me are ready. Right, Thunderstrike?”

_“I hear you, brother Hawk.”_

_“And I wish you to shut up!”_

“Go check Nat,” Clint says and Steve agrees.

  
  


“How Clint could know that was not Tony? He told me earlier he could not hear Tony with Iron Man's helmet on.”

“No idea but the song made it clear,” Bruce, back in his smaller form and carefully examining Natasha, states and then, seeing Steve’s dull look, explains; “’Who made you’ is a piece of AC/DC lyrics. Like ones Clint was teasing him earlier. His reaction was so Tony.”

“Brother Anthony does well,” Thor informs as a missile hits Iron man’s counter-bait. “I also see brother Hawk up on his perch.”

“Good. Hello there, how are you Tasha?”

“I’ll live. What…”

“Somebody has similar suit than Tony,” Bruce explains. “Had it not been Clint, he might have got us.”

“I count on him to separate those two if needed.”

Clint had found a good perch, following two red-gold-colored figures fighting. Now and then he shoots an arrow, not making much of damage, but making both Iron Men pissed.

_“Would you fuck off, Wilhelm Tell?”_

So that was Tony, Clint grins. But then he is not grinning anymore as other Iron Man uses opportunity offered and hits Tony with missile. “Tony!” As Iron Man struggles to stay on air, other one dives and heads to Clint. “Thor, I could use some help?!”

Thunder cracks as Thor readies himself. But he is not fast enough to stop copycat Iron Man grabbing Clint and casting him to air.

Being airborne is something Clint used to be familiar. So familiar he instantly pulls himself to a ball, ready to roll the second he meets ground. But it’s not ground he meets, it’s water. (Fuck this is cold,) is his last coherent thought as he sinks to stream.

Up and above Thor hurls a thunderbolt, making fake Iron Man-suit crack. One missile from Tony, now back on action, and fight is over.

“You are to stay put,” Thor states as he lands his hammer to chest-plate of busted suit. Other Iron man lands beside him and face-plate slides off, revealing Tony's face. “Brother Anthony. This was most unexpected situation. But we fought well against the enemy.”

“You could say so,” Tony groans, scanning the area. “Everybody, status.”

 _“Widow under care of Bruce, with me,”_ Steve announces. _“Thor, can you see Hawkeye?”_

“No, I can not see brother Hawk. He has not emerged from water, I afraid.”

_“Tony!”_

“Busy right now!”

 _“Let Thor handle the rest,”_ Steve calls. _“Find Clint! He’s in the river!”_

“Shit won’t sink, he’ll pop up soon.”

_“Stark! Clint was the one to notice that other Iron Man was not you! He saved us all, stop being an idiot and save him!”_

“How did he… aww, crap.” Red and golden figure dives to river.

  
  


“Oh, no you don’t,” Tony bursts as he slides to darkness of river, trusting to infra-red sonar looking for body-heat. “You can’t escape me by drowning!” Sonar blinks, and he sees figure of human, floating in his left. Tony orders the suit to turn, grabs limp form of a man, and boosts thrusters to take them up. “You’ve got too much explaining to do.”

  
  


“He's not breathing,” Bruce states, trying to keep his voice calm, as he leans to give Clint CPR. “Someone, do the compression.”

Natasha reacts first. “I can...”

“No, you can't, you're injured.” Steve stops her. “I'll do it.”

“No way, you break his ribs,” It's Natasha's turn to stop Steve. “Stark, remove your suit, help Bruce.”

“It's stuck!” Only helmet slides off. 

F or moment everyone stops. Then Bruce bursts, “Tony, please.”

Iron Man curses and leans on, starting to give mouth-to-mouth as Bruce concentrates doing compression. 

  
  


“I got a pulse,” Bruce cheers and next second Clint jerks. Bruce pulls him fast on his side as the coughing begins. “Let's get him to hospital.”

Natasha tries to stand and groans for pain, Steve fast on her side helping he r . “ Easy there. Is anyone else capable of flying the jet?”

“Sorry, never got there,” Bruce says apolitically. Tony is silent. Then he hits the precise point on the chest plate as hard as he can, making his suit crumble down to ground. 

“I'll fly.”

“Ah.” Steve just nods. “Get the plane ready. I'll bring your suit.”

Bruce stares. “He had a safety switch there,” he then queries as Tony leaves to get the jet ready.

“You really thought he would not? He's a genius, you know,” Natasha grins.

“I didn't knew he could fly the jet, either."

“Clint taught him.”

“He did?”

“Well,” Steve grins to Bruce. “They spent hours in cockpit together. With my present knowledge, I'm pretty sure that's _all_ what happened there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to update. Life took a new turn with affects of global disease, and I lost my job. Well, more time to write, I suppose?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments feed my hungry heart of a writer and encourage me to keep writing.


End file.
